


Diplomacy

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, season 12 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: She has decided to give him a chance. She can always drown him if he doesn’t listen.





	

At first she thought she’d wait. See what Dean, Cas and Sam say about it.

But water is mercurial, ever-changing, and so is she, who was born by the element.

So when Mel gets the news that one of the Men of Letters is doing another recruitment drive that will no doubt prove unsuccessful, she decides to act.

It takes a lot of power to travel from one body of water to another, but where there is a stream, she will always be replenished. She might need to rest for a while afterwards, but she’ll be fine.  

As soon as she finds herself in the small lake, she closes her eyes and allows herself to feel, to flow, to empty herself into the new waters.

_Yes. There he is._

_And there is Mel, or part of her essence at least, in a drop that’s running down the glass in front of him._

_She’s learned all she needs to know about them from her friends._

_This one’s called Mick. According to Sam, he isn’t as bad as the others._

_She’ll see._

_He doesn’t look happy. As she predicted, the hunter wants nothing to do with him._

_She smiles._

Water has many forms.

He’ll learn to fear one today.        

Mick is… rather sure he left the car hereabouts. That’s right, surely?

The fog reminds him of home.

The only home he ever knew. Kendrick’s…

_We can leave, Mick, we don’t have to –_

_No – no, Mick, please –_

He shakes his head to get rid of the voice of his long-dead best friend.

What is the matter with him today?

He was feeling rather antsy the whole interview, as if something was watching him…

But they’d know if there was supernatural activity here, they always do –

_Except they didn’t know about the alpha, or the vampire attack, or –_

He shakes his head once more.

He’s feeling terribly confused at the moment.

God, he needs a cup of tea. A proper one, not one made in the microwave.

That’s when he hears it.

_Water so often looks peaceful when it is not. Warm. Inviting._

_Especially to those whose souls desperately yearn for salvation._

_There is a darkness inside Mick Davies she can use._

_She calls out to him as her forefathers used to do._

_It’s in her nature._

_To refrain from it has been her choice her whole life._

_And even now, she doesn’t want to kill._

_At least, not yet._

Desperately, he stumbles towards the call, the voice that promises he’ll find everything he needs.

Suddenly, there’s no more solid ground under his feet, water closes over his head, and he can’t breathe.

He looks nice enough, she supposes. Not like a homicidal maniac.

But then, Dean and Cas don’t look like the most adorable love doves in history either at first glance.

She’s frisked him, of course.

Holy water and a gun with silver bullets. Nothing that could hurt her.

She can keep the “air bubble” as Dean would probably call it with a wink up for a while. She’ll let him wake up on his own.

Eventually, his eyes flatter open.

Mel watches him getting his bearings with an amused smile. Humans. They’re so easily confused.

All the more reason the Winchesters are special.

“What – “ he tries to scramble away from her, but finds he can’t since there’s nothing for him to run to.

“Relax” she tells him. “Nothing will happen to you… right now.”

It doesn’t seem to reassure him, judging from the expression in his eyes, but he swallows and nods.

Well trained.

The Winchesters told her they were. To a certain grade.

“What are you?”

“Can’t you tell?” she laughs. “I thought you guys were supposed to be the experts.”

When he doesn’t answer, she opens her hand and lets a gentle stream trickle over her palm.

It feels good after several minutes in the air.

“You’re – you’re a water wraith” he breathes.

“So you do know.”

Somehow, he manages to stand up. Mel is impressed.

Sam was right. There is something there.

“Don’t reach for your gun. It wouldn’t work on me.”

Mel chuckles when she guesses his next thought.

“Holy water? Really? I think you are _out of your element_ ”.

“Just kill me” he spits in what she thinks is an attempt to be defiant, even though to her it’s mostly cute. Nothing like Dean and Cas when they want to look threatening. No one would dare cross their paths apart from –

Well, idiots.

“I don’t want to kill you.”

“Then why take me?”

“We need to talk”. After a pause she adds, “About the Winchesters.”

His eyes narrow.

“What about them?”

“I was hoping you’d be a bit more cooperative” she huffs. “This imbecile war you decided to wage upon them.”

“Imbecile? They killed one of ours!”

“Oh no” she mocks him, “not your… psycho.”

“Yes” she adds when he attempts to move farther away.

“I know all about Ketch”.

“Then you must understand – “

“Must I? That’s rich, coming from you. I’m just a monster, right? I’m something that needs to be exterminated, killed, wiped off the face of the earth. That’s how you think, isn’t it?”

And then she tells him something no human has ever heard before, not even her friends.

“We knew the English waters were empty, and we wept for them. We didn’t realize why. But we nature spirits? We are needed. We keep the streams clean, we look after the environment. Without us, there wouldn’t be the balance the earth needs to survive.”

Rage pounds through her. At the moment, she’d love nothing more than to drown him, make him feel what it is liked to be destroyed, but she can’t. She thinks of Dean, of Cas, of Sam, Crowley – she’s here to make an effort.

“But we would know – “

“Would you? Have you ever thought to _ask_?”

He looks away.

“I thought so. There are more things in heaven and earth than can be found in books and half-understood knowledge, Mick Davies.”

“How do you know – “

“Are you really so daft?”

She moves closer until he can’t step away anymore.

“I’ll tell you. The Winchester are my _friends_. I know what your group is up to. And I wanted to show you what you are up _against_. There are more friendly “monsters” than me. Many more. And many owe the Winchesters.”

“In that case, why don’t you just kill me? One Man of Letters you don’t have to worry about you.”

“Because unlike you I listen. And Sam assures me there is some worth in you. I’m not sure about that, but I do know there is something you are keeping deeply buried in your soul.”

“H- how?” he mumbles.

“There was a time when oceans and lakes were holy places to humans because they are gateways. How can I not?”

Finally, something like understanding dawns in his eyes.

“You will have to make a decision, Mick Davies. Be careful which side you choose.”

“Wait – “ he calls out just as she is about to bring him back to the water (surely he can swim to the surface) “I don’t even know your name!”

For the first time, she grants him a genuine smile.

“Mel.”

His beloved is still asleep.

So is Sam.

He’ll let them rest. They’ll all need their strength for the things that will come.

Meanwhile, Cas is making pancakes.

There are many who will never understand his choice to fall, but he made it that day, when Dean came to him, having left his family, choosing to come to him, only to him.

Whatever time they are given will mean more to him than the eternity he could have spent as an angel.

His phone rings.

It’s Mel.

He relaxes. It’s probably not an emergency, then. Mel calls at all hours.

In a way, he understands her better than Dean or Sam ever could.

He remembers what it’s like not to be human, but to adore them passionately.

“Mel”.

“Hey, Cas, there is news.”

“Good or bad?” he asks automatically.

Rituals have to be followed. The creatures they have befriended have decided to live a peaceful life; they owe them that much.

“Good!”

She sounds… excited.

“Sam said than one of _them_ might be willing to… listen”.

He’s careful not to let her see that the comment worries him.

Mel is a wonderful friend, but she doesn’t feel like a human because she isn’t.

He remembers.

“So I talked to him.”

“You talked to Mick Davies?”

“Yes, and then I let him swim away. I think Sam’s right. We might make an ally there.”

That’s excellent news, really. They could use an inside man.

“I’d let him stew for a bit, though. He has to think.”

Thought has always been the enemy of conviction. How easy it all seemed at the beginning of the Apocalypse. But then, he didn’t know –

Warm arms wrap around him. He relaxes into his beloved’s hold.

“Morning, Cas” Dean whispers, kissing his neck.”

Mel laughs, happy, carefree, welcome like a spring in the dessert.

“If I know anything about you, it’s time to feed your fear-cèile. Give them my greetings, Cas.” 

“I will.”

“Beannachd leat, Cas.“

“Mar sin leat, Mel.“

“Mel?“ Dean turns him around to kiss him properly after he hangs up.

“I’d ask “Is there news” but I can tell from your expression. What’s that gleam in your eyes for, angel?”

Later, he decides.

Right now, he’d rather kiss his hunter again. 


End file.
